Red's and Blue's First Date
by PokemonTrainerAzure201
Summary: Read a story of two friends finally having normal romantic night. Sorry I'm terrible with summaries. Contains Luckyshipping DUH. sorry about the duh.


**Ok to start off I'm completely new to this type of thing so please be fair when reviewing this story. It's my first time writing this type of thing so go easy on me I'll take any criticism. Thanks for taking the time to read and reviewing this story. Again all I ask is go easy. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any the characters or have rights to said characters. They are owned by the Pokemon Company, Nintendo, Game Freak, and as well as Hidenori Kusaka. I only own the story.**

Red's POV

Just another typical day for everyone's favorite Pokemon Master, but the difference with this day compared to any other is that today's the day he has made date plans with his childhood friend Blue. And just like any teenager going on their first date he is a nervous wreck. Good thing for him a certain friend is there to help.

"Green, I am so nervous what do I do?" asked Red.

"Well she said yes, and now you got to figure out where you're gonna take her.", Green explained to the nervous teen.

"I know, but I don't know if I made the right choice. I mean she's one of my closest friends and I don't want to mess this up." Red stated with sweat dripping from his face.

"Well for starters since your sweating so much take a shower. Then just think about what would be a special place for her." Green said trying to keep his friend calm.

"Ok I'll go take a shower, but don't you dare move from that spot I still need your help." Red said before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Green sighs. "I wonder if Yellow is having a tough time with Blue."

Blue's POV

"Yellow, I'm so excited for this." Blue said with so much joy in her voice.

"You're sure you're not nervous at all, Blue?" Yellow asked worryingly.

"Well, maybe a little I mean Red did just ask out of nowhere, but even still I've been waiting for this for a while there always something in the way. Whether it was team rocket, team aqua, team magma, it was always something, but we finally have some peace so I'm gonna enjoy it."

Blue stated with such enthusiasm.

"I guess you're right. Just don't embarrass Red too much." Yellow chuckled at what she just said.

"Hmm, no promises." Blue said and winked.

Red's POV

"Ok, I'm dressed up, I showered, I have an idea where to take her, is there anything I'm forgetting?" Red asked.

"Well where are you taking her?" Green asked with curiosity.

"Well first I was take her to the movies, then a nice dinner." Red said.

"Good idea. Just take it easy at first." Green stated.

"Right, well I'm off." Red exclaimed.

"Well good luck pal." Green thought.

Blue's POV

"Ok I'm ready." Blue says.

There's a knock at the door.

"He's here." Yellows states.

"Right cya." Blue says while she goes to answer the door.

"Hey r-ready to go?" Red says nervously.

"Yeah and don't be so nervous." Blue says trying to comfort Red.

"Ok let's go." Red says holding out his hand.

"Right." Blue grabs his hand and they head off.

Normal POV

"Well what do you want to see?" Red asks Blue who is looking at the choices.

"Hmm, how about this one?" Blue asks while pointing to a romantic comedy.

"Oh boy. Fine." Red states, with a sweat drop forming on the side of his face.

They enter the theater.

*Time passes on*

The couple walks out.

"I never thought I would cry and laugh so much in 2 hours." Red states surprisingly.

"I was surprised as well, I'm glad I chose it. I'm so telling Yellow and Green this." Blue teased.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Red yelled.

"Ok ok haha." Blue laughed.

"Well how about we go eat?" Red asked.

"I thought you never asked I'm starving!" Blue stated with excitement.

"Alright there's a pizza place just around the corner." Red said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Blue said while dragging Red to the pizza place.

*After their meal*

"That really hit the spot!" Blue stated while holding her stomach.

"No kidding I thought you were gonna eat the plate by mistake." Red joked.

Blue looks at Red furiously and punches his arm.

"OW, what was that for?" Red asked rubbing his arm.

"For being rude, hfmm." Blue pouted.

"Yeah you're right I'm sorry. Anyway I can fix this?" Red asked apologetically.

"Well how about a kiss?" Blue teased.

Red faced change colored to match his name.

Blue laughed.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Red yelled, still well red.

"Well now what?" Blue asked.

Red calmed down.

"Well how about we just spend some time in the park?" Red asked.

"Sounds romantic." Blue said smiling.

"Ok let's go." Red states.

The two are now sitting on a bench in the park staring at the sky.

"Hey Red." Blue said.

"What's up?" Red asked.

"I'm really happy you asked me out. We been through so much it's the first time I ever acted like a regular girl with no problems of evil teams or kidnappings or anything." Blue says.

"Yeah you're right it feels nice just living a normal life for once." Red says.

Blue leans in closer to Red, Red puts his arm around her. They both feel like nothing could be more perfect then this moment. They look into each other's eyes, Blue leans in closer and closer till her lips touches Red's. Red kisses back thinking how lucky he is to be here with the girl he loves. They then pull back.

"Blue, I love you." Red states while smiling.

"I love you too, Red." Blue says blushing.

The two spend the evening just staring at the moon and stars, both wishing that night will never end.

**So what do you guys think? Be honest and just take it easy on the criticism. Please?**

**Anyway I have another idea for a story but it's more of a multi-chapter series mainly following the journey of a brand new trainer in the pokemon world. But it will have shippings and other things but when I'll be able to start is another story given I have college. I give you a summary for it at least. It takes place in the Omni region, with our hero being named Jaden, aka me, with his new starter Neo the Eevee. Well review, comment, follow, and whatever else you can do on this site. **


End file.
